


The Crow's Nest

by HARVE5T (Lucidsupernova)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidsupernova/pseuds/HARVE5T
Summary: Kageyama had a problem. He had a huge crush on the guy that works at the smoothie joint on campus. It wasn’t until one day after the gym that Kageyama spotted him. He was wearing black shorts and an orange shirt that read “The Crow’s Nest”.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something soft and short <3

There was a boy who worked at the smoothie place, and Kageyama definitely didn't have a huge crush on him at all. Nope. Nuh uh. Not his stupid smile, or his hopeful dewy eyes, or his cute plush pink lips that make him just want to grab onto his cute cheeks and kiss the ever loving crap outta him. Nope. Not one bit.

Kageyama had a problem. He had a huge crush on the guy that works at the smoothie joint on campus. It wasn’t until one day after the gym that Kageyama spotted him. He was wearing black shorts and an orange shirt that read “The Crow’s Nest”. Putting up one of those chalkboard signs that you often see outside coffee shops. He was drawing on it with chalk. It read “Smoothie of the Week” and had cute little drawings of smoothie cups holding hands. He smiled and laughed while finishing up the final touches on said standee, standing up to admire his handy work and wiping his palms on the back of his pants. And Kageyama’s heart grew three sizes bigger. He watched the cute boy jump up in glee then skip back inside, cute butt and all.

Kageyama was inside the shop before he knew it. He was standing like a fool at the counter watching a tall boy with long hair in a ponytail mix smoothies. 

“Ummm…” a voice broke him out of his reverie “Can I take your order or are you going to continue staring down Asahi all day?” The boy was about the same height as the orange haired boy, but with brunette hair up in spikes towards the sky and a blond streak on the fringe of his bangs. His name tag said Nishinoya

“There was a boy” He explained waving his hands about. The chocolate haired boy stared at Kageyama like he was supposed to say something else, “Outside, setting up the chalkboard . . ?” He left unhelpfully..

“Um.. orange hair?” Kageyama nodded violently, the brunette boy turned towards the back “Hinata, some creeper wants to order from you!” He screamed.

And out came sunshine with a face full of food “ ‘m on break, Noya!” He screamed back from behind the doorway to the staff room, then vanished back into it. Adorable, he was absolutely incredibly cute.

“Sorry he’s busy.” The boy named Nishinoya said. Kageyama got more than he ever wanted and nodded.

“It’s fine,” he said tearily, happy to have spotted the boy once more. 

And that’s how Kageyama found himself at the smoothie place on campus every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. All the days Hinata worked, not because he scoped out the place before he went in or anything. It was just, he worked out so close to the smoothie place, and found himself wandering the store everyday after his initial encounter. He couldn’t help himself. Kageyama would have thought he was aromantic until he saw Hinata. His happiness was enough to fill an entire room and even still, seep out through the cracks. He was so cute and something about him just made Kageyama obsessed. He needed to know more about the boy, and that’s exactly what he set out to do. 

Kageyama had successfully become more acquainted with Hinata and the rest of the store’s crew. There was Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, their manager Daichi, and Hinata himself. Kageyama memorized every detail he could about Hinata, his favorite flavor was Mint anything, but he always recommended the Orange Cream smoothies to guests because it was his little brother’s favorite. He enjoyed Nintendo games over Playstation ones and was hyped for the new Animal Crossing game coming out on the Switch. He liked dogs more than cats, his birthday was June 21st, and his favorite number was 10. He showered everyday and his favorite movie was A Dog’s Purpose. He knew so much about Hinata, even the small insignificant details, everything but the most important question Kageyama wanted to ask: Would Hinata go out with him?

Kageyama was too scared to ask. Everytime he thought he was ready he just shied away from it. He opened his mouth to say “Do you wanna go watch a movie?” but what would come out would be something completely off topic. He was nervous, okay. He was such a grump and boring person, how could someone like him land a ray of sunshine like Hinata? He was a speck compared to him.

It was another rainy day in Spring and Kageyama had just gotten out of the shower at the gym. Today would be the day. He would ask Hinata out on a date even if it killed him and his ego. He dried his hair and put on his clean clothes, then grabbed his bag and set off for the smoothie store. 

He entered, door chiming alerting everyone else of his presence. “Hey Kageyama!” Noya reached across the counter in a big wave over. “Hinata’s in the back today helping out the big boss do some inventory stuff. I’d call him up, but you know how Ukai gets when we interrupt him. Kageyama knew that very well considering how the old man almost called out his intentions in front of Hinata and the entire store.

“That’s okay, I’ll come back later tonight. He close per usual?” Kageyama asked

Noya chuckled “I swear, you know his schedule better than himself with the way he’s been showing up lately.” But before Kageyama could ask why, a group of girls walked in with backpacks on, it definitely was midterm week. Allowing paying customers to get their orders in, Kageyama headed towards the door and waved Noya off.

He returned to his dorm and put on some television. If it were up to him, he would’ve just swept into the back and announced his undying love for Hinata, Ukai or not. But Hinata has a job, and social boundaries are a thing, so he’ll just have to wait until -- He woke up three hours later and jumped out of bed.  _ Oh no  _ He thought, and looked at his phone. 8:39 pm. The shop closes at 9, but he still had time!

He jumped up out of bed and ran outside only to be covered head to shoulders in rain, he ran back in and grabbed a jacket. He ran as fast as he could to The Crow’s Nest and got there in record time. Sure, he was absolutely drenched from head to toe, but he made it! He went to the door to pull it open, but it didn’t budge.  _ That’s weird _ , he tried the door again but to no success. He looked at his phone again. 8:46pm. The store should be open, what if something awful happened to Hinata? What if he was being held up by some stranger or had fallen or -- Kageyama banged on the door.

“Hinata!!” He called out and banged again “Hinata, are you in there?” bang, bang, bang, “Hinata!” and suddenly the door cracked open. 

“Kageya--” thunder and a squeak. Hinata jumped all the way up in the air like a cat, hair on end, and eyes screwed shut. “Kageyama,” he breathed “I.. Please don’t tell anyone but..”

“Are you.. Frightened of thunder?” another strike and Kageyama’s question was answered.

“Ye..Yeah” Hinata replied and pushed the door open so that Kageyama could come in.

“You know it’s not 9 yet right?” Kageyama asked, following Hinata over to the back room, checking his phone again. 8:59PM.

“Please don’t tell Ukai or the others… But how am I supposed to take orders when --” thunder slappe against the windows and Hinata ducked, hands covering his ears. Once he gained his composure he continued “I can’t even stand up straight.. It’s the lighting and the thunder, it’s so loud.. I’ve always hated thunder even as a kid, it’s so embarrassing I’m like a damned child! They’ll torment me for the rest of my life!!” He worried. Kageyama thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Hinata resembled a cat stuck out in the rain, hair on end and all. 

“Hinata, chill.” Kageyama said and Hinata released the tension in his shoulders. “I won’t tell anyone, but you really should tell them yourself. How are you supposed to work at the store? They’ll find out eventually.” Kageyama blushed at the thought that he found out something about Hinata before the others. He tried to push the adoration aside.

Hinata slumped down onto the floor, back towards the counter. He knew that they’d find out eventually, but he didn’t want Kageyama to be the first to find out. Nor did he really want to tell the others. “I will I just.. Need some time to be able to say it. Like I always try to tell them when the weather app says it’s gonna rain, but then I open my mouth and something else comes out, it’s -- “ He runs his hands down his face, squishing his cute cheeks “It’s frustrating. You don’t understand.” Hinata sighed and put his head in his arms, legs crossed up against his chest. He looked like a scared child, and Kageyama wanted to protect him. Kageyama sat down next to him, both wet and soggy.

“Yeah. I do actually.” He said and stepped closer. Hinata looked up and widened his eyes, looking up, up, up at the taller boy. “I’ve been --” Thunder split Kageyama’s thoughts in half. Hinata jumped and held onto Kageyama’s arm with a squeak.

“Kageyama.” Hinata said and buried his head into Kageyama’s shoulder “Can I just stay like this until the thunder stops?” Kageyama could see how red and flushed he was just from his ears.

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed. He raised his arm to put it around Hinata in which Hinata snuggled under his wing in return. He adored Hinata, scaredy-cat and all. “Sure.” he smiled and rested his head back against the counter. They stayed like that until Hinata began snoring. He had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm. It may not be the answer he was looking for, but it was more than enough to heat him to his core.

“I . . . like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all asked for more so here's more pining and slow burn bahah

“I liked you too.” Hinata said. And more snores

Shock. What did Hinata say? Was it his own imagination?? Kageyama couldn’t fathom what happened and stared openly at Hinata’s sleeping face. He wishes he could shake him and just ask him out already.

“Hinata . . ?” He asked and nudged his shoulder against Hinata’s face. “Heyyy, Hinata!” Hinata shook away. Kageyama sighed and closed his eyes. Did Hinata really say he liked him? Then he definitely  _ had  _ to ask him out. But.. Hinata was asleep, and more so he was scared. Hinata said he liked him; pasted tense. That means what exactly? Kageyama didn't know.

After awhile Hinata shook awake. It had stopped raining, but Kageyama couldn't bring himself to wake the boy, even if he was drooling loads into his shoulder. Hinata apologized as they both left the store. He checked his watch. it was 11:18pm. He walked Hinata to his bike where he waved him off, not saying the very thing he wanted.

The worst part about all this was that it was Friday, so he was doubtful he'd see Hinata again until Monday. Three whole days just wallowing in his own thoughts. Did Hinata like him? Did he really like Hinata? sure they talked, chatted at the store, but Kageyama never really had much to say other than a response to anything Hinata said. He was so boring. How could he keep up with the sunshine boy? How could he entertain Hinata enough to date him?

It was a tunnel of questions with no end and Kageyama finished out his Saturday out. All he did was play Death Stranding and plan his next move. There was only one way to know if Hinata wanted to go out with him and that was to ask. He figured he'd go to the gym the following morning. He was too antsy to be able to wait around anymore and needed to get rid of some energy.

He packed up his clothes and bathing stuff for the gym and set off. It was a nice brisk day, the wind was blowing through his stick straight black hair as the sun kissed his fair skin. It was a nice day to go for a run. It'd been so cold the last few months he couldn't remember the last time he went on a run off an elliptical. So instead of the gym he headed towards the Green on campus.

The Green was basically that -- a grassy green open area on the middle of campus, surrounded by benches, and a sidewalk for runners. People were doing yoga, people sitting on blankets,others resting in hammocks, all had the same thought Kageyama had. Some people were already running the block. Kageyama found a tree and parked his bag under it. He was about to go for a run when he saw him. Hinata. He was caught off guard, not expecting to see him so soon, and also seeing him out of the shop for the first time.

Hinata was sweaty, which would have been gross if for the fact Kageyama wasn't head over heels for the boy. His hair plastered to his face and smile blinding everything around him. He was so handsome. Then he waved.

"Kageyama!!!" Hinata waved over and Kageyama's legs locked. He.. was calling him over. Move. You can ask him. Tell him how you feel. He wiped the light sweat off his forehead and moved forward.

"Hey, Hinata." he called back. He walked to to him, he stopped on the green off the sidewalk. 

"Working out extra this week?" he asked. Kageyama was taken aback, did Hinata pay attention to his weekly routine?

"Yeah, I had time so i figured… why not?" he said uncooly.  _ idiot, say something cool _ . "So.. do you work out here often?"

"Yeah!!" Hinata beamed, Kageyama slit his eyes at the brightness of Hinata's smile "I run here every so often, as much as I can actually!! I love just running and feeling the wind." He hugged himself as the wind picked up in response. Kageyama watched his skin ripple with goosebumps and auditably swallowed. 

"Hey Hinata.." he said, heart picking up pace. "I've been wanting to ask you.." Kageyama scratched the back of his neck. 

"Ask me what?" Hinata blinked owlishly.

"Do you .. wanna.. race?" He supplied helplessly.  _ Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, stupid, you blew it!  _

"Sure!!" Hinata practically screamed causing Kageyama to take a step back in shock. "I love a good competition. Think you can keep up?" he sneered, one hand on hip, other swiped under his nose. Kageyama caught fire.

"You're on."

And so they set up, both starting at the tree Kageyama had his bag under. He was more of a long distance runner but nothing could have come between him and a race with Hinata. It was more than he could imagine. His heart beat a mile a minute, knees rocking in anticipation. He loved a good competition, and the fact that Kageyama wanted nothing more than to impress Hinata… it was a gold mine. His senses heightened, and face flushed. He grinned. This was gonna be fun.

"So rules! One lap around the green, no cheating!!!" 

This is what Kageyama needed, " You got it."

They took off. Kageyama watched as Hinata practically _ flew _ through the air. He definitely had an advantage over Hinata due to height and leg length, but it was nothing compared to Hinata's speed. It was almost as if he was weightless. The sight made Kageyama choke and heart clench. He faltered in his stride, tripping over his own feet allowing Hinata to get a leg up on the race.

Surprisingly, Hinata won. Kageyama was short behind, but not close enough to argue over the technicalities, plus he couldn't exactly say he was awestruck by Hinata's stride, could he?

"Nice try, but I won!!" Hinata huffed. They both were slightly sweaty, wind blowing Hinata's scent through the air making Kageyama gulp. 

"Yeah, yeah. I was close. You definitely gave me a run for my money.

Hinata smiled and looked down mischievously. "Now I get my winnings." Kageyama's face flared up, they didn't say that they were betting on anything.

"Oh yeah?" Kageyama stood straight, towering over Hinata. "and what exactly is it that you want?"

Hinata smiled crookedly at Kageyama. " Let's go eat some BBQ." 


End file.
